


my head is exploding, but so is my heart

by Herenya



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herenya/pseuds/Herenya
Summary: Alex has a migraine.  Maggie helps.





	my head is exploding, but so is my heart

Alex could tell, the second she woke up, that the day would be a write off.  The low-pressure system that had moved over National City had brought the familiar pulsing pain around her left eye, radiating back through her head.  A migraine, lovely.  She had just wanted to spend the day with Maggie; it was so rare they had the same day off and she wanted to make the most of it.  Now she’d most likely spend the day trying to sleep off the pain.

She wanted to just stay in bed, but knowing that a shower always helps her feel marginally better, she dragged herself upright.  Her stomach lurched as the pain spiked behind her eye. “Oh good, one of _those_ days” Alex muttered.  She held herself together through her shower, but the way her stomach was threatening to reject the water she sipped made Alex forgo taking anything for the pain.

Instead she dressed in soft, comfortable pajamas, and made her way to her living room.  After pulling up Netflix and starting her comfort food show (Brooklyn Nine Nine; fairly consistent sounds levels so no sudden loud noises, no annoying laugh track, and Alex had seen all of the episodes enough times that it didn’t matter if she fell asleep, she wouldn’t miss anything vital), Alex covered herself with the blanket on the couch, and curled up in misery.  She remembered that she hadn’t texted Maggie yet to tell her to make other plans so she wouldn’t waste her day off.  “I’ll do it in a second”, she thought as her eyes drifted closed.  “Just need a minute…”

That’s how Maggie found her when she arrived at the apartment.  She’d been mildly concerned that she hadn’t heard from Alex yet, but chalked it up to Alex actually sleeping in and getting some rest for a change.  Maggie hadn’t wanted to disturb that, so she just quietly let herself in. 

She made her way to the couch, intent on kissing Alex awake, then taking her out for brunch before they decided what to do with the rest of their day.  That went out the window when she saw Alex sleeping restlessly, brow furrowed in pain, her own fingers tangled in her hair like she’d been massaging her temple.  Maggie crept away to call Kara.

“Hey Maggie, what’s up?”

“Hey Kara.  Was Alex ok when she left your place last night?  I just got to her apartment and she’s in rough shape.”

Kara paused, and Maggie could almost see her nodding.  “Showered but in pajamas?  Curled up on the couch sleeping through Brooklyn Nine Nine?”

“Yeah, exactly that.  Kara what’s going on?”

“It’s a migraine.  Alex gets them sometimes when the weather gets bad.”

“And they can put her out like that?  I’ve never had one, but I know they’re worse than regular headaches.  But how bad is it?”

“They’re different in everyone.  Alex says hers feel like her brain is trying to escape through her eye socket.  When people ask, she usually tells them to take the worst ice cream headache and the worst hangover they’ve ever had, then imagine having both at the same time for 8 hours.”

“That sounds horrible. What can I do?”

“Just ride it out with her, is all you can do.  She often gets nauseous, so keep an eye out for that.  When she wakes up, offer her medicine and a grilled cheese sandwich.  It’s the only thing she’ll eat when she feels like this.”

“Ok, thanks Kara.  I’ll call you if I need anything.  I think we’ll stay in tonight, so if you want to drop by later when Alex is feeling better, we can have a movie night.”

Kara agreed enthusiastically, then hung up.  Maggie sighed to herself.  Poor Alex.  The world hadn’t given her enough to deal with so it threw this at her too?  She was pulled away from her musings by Alex rousing on the couch.

“Hey babe, how’re you feeling?”  Maggie asked softly.

Alex didn’t seem fazed by the fact that Maggie was there.  “Not great.  Gonna be sick.  Excuse me.”  As she made her way down the hall, Maggie was amused by Alex’s impeccable manners, even when on her way to be sick.  The sounds of retching from the bathroom shook her from her thoughts, and she rushed to her girl’s side to hold her hair back, rub her back and neck, and help her get cleaned up after.

“I think I’m ready to take something for this now” Alex said, pointing to the cabinet where the bottles were lined up.  Maggie retrieved the one she asked for, and helped her wash the pills down with small sips of water.

“Are you hungry?”  Maggie asked.  At Alex’s nod, Maggie got her up and settled onto one of the stools in the kitchen, then started pulling out bread, cheese, and butter. 

Alex almost teared up.  “How did you know I want grilled cheese?”  Maggie just grinned and winked at her.  “Kara.  You called Kara.”

“Never seen you like that before, Danvers.  I was worried.”  She shrugged.  “Figured your sister would be the best source for how to make you feel better.”

With Alex fed and hydrated, Maggie led her back to the couch.  She urged Alex to lie back down with her head of Maggie’s lap. 

“Now, my love, we are going to turn your silly show back on-”

“You love it”

“I know” Maggie agreed with a kiss to Alex’s nose.  “Anyway, we are going to watch this silly show, I am going to rub your head, and you are going to rest.  Maybe even sleep.  No arguments.  If you feel up to it Kara is going to come over for dinner and movie night.  But only if you feel better.  Don’t push yourself.”

Alex was embarrassingly close to tears again.  No one had looked after her like this since she was a child.  Maggie didn’t even seem mad about the wasted day.  She told Maggie this, and now they’re both on the verge of crying.  Maggie’s response was the last thing she heard before drifting off into her nap.

“You know why I’m doing this.  It’s because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @noracharlesandherdogasta if you want to come by and say hi or yell at me or see pictures of my dog asta


End file.
